El último beso
by chofisima
Summary: Y alli estaba acababa de recibir la mejor, y a la vez, peor noticia del mundo. Le será fácil expresarsélo a Ichigo. Como cambiará esto las cosas? -Por que ahora?... One-shot IchiRuki


-Por qué ahora

-Por qué ahora? Por qué?

Allí estaba parada frente a su hermano quién la miraba sin expresión alguna; aunque imperceptible a todo ser vivo que no fuese Rukia, se notaba un pequeño rastro de preocupación en él.

Aunque preocupado o no su hermano, la shinigami no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese, sino, maldecir mentalmente todo; especialmente, muy especialmente, a la sociedad de almas.

-Por qué, por qué tuvo que ser ahora, Nii-sama?

-No fue una decisión mía, Rukia- pronunció el aludido tan frío como siempre.

-Pero… es que… simplemente no entiendo por que

-Así son las cosas. Y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlas.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

La morena bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo el suelo por unos instantes.

- Mañana en la mañana estaré ahí. Lo prometo.

-Ya que tengo tu palabra, entonces me marcho. Llega a horario.

-Lo haré; siempre lo hago…

El noble se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero su hermana se quedó ahí parada mirando la nada.

Kuchiki Rukia no era alguien caprichosa y pretenciosa ni tampoco detestaba la sociedad de almas bueno, no usualmente; en este caso sí pero esto era el colmo.

Hacía unos días le habían informado que podía retomar su lugar en la sociedad de almas y estaba feliz. Pero ahora que por fin había reconocido que sentía más que solo amistad por Ichigo y que éste

correspondía a sus sentimientos; le sería más que difícil abandonar Karakura. Justo ahora llegaba la carta y justo ahora venía a enterarse de que no podía volver al mundo de los vivos. Y, no podía volver a tener contacto con los humanos; por lo que no podía volver a encontrarse con Ichigo a menos que se lo ordenaran.

Todo era muy injusto. Tanto que les había costado estar juntos…

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, más que decirle a Ichigo que me marcho. Sin embargo…

La morena se paso la mano por los ojos evitando que las lágrimas cayeran y se dirigió a la residencia de los Kurosaki, donde pasaría su última noche en el mundo de los vivos antes de marcharse.

Al entrar en la casa no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

-Ya era hora de que llegarás, enana.-dijo el pelinaranja mientras rodeaba con los brazos a su chica.

-Me retrasé, lo siento.- respondió con voz entrecortada.

-Te pasó algo malo Rukia?- cuestionó preocupado el chico.

-No es nada, te digo luego.- respondió ésta tratando

de sonreír.

-Segura?- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien.- contestó desviando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos. Si lo hubiese mirado a los ojos de seguro las lágrimas se hubieran escapado de sus ojos y; para una Kuchiki ese era un lujo que no podía darse.

Había llegado la hora de la cena y Rukia había estado de esquivando a todos, con mucho éxito por cierto; pero ahora tenía que enfrentar la realidad y decirles a todos lo que estaba pasando.

Ella se marchaba y no volvería a verlos jamás.

Se sentó a la mesa, intentó probar bocado alguno; pero no tenía hambre, tenía un nudo en el estómago y ella sabía por que era.

Tenía que hablar.

-Em…Oigan…

-Que tienes que decirnos Rukia-chan?- empezó a decir Isshin -siéntete libre de expresarnos todo lo que sientes. Y no dudes en decirnos si el depravado de Ichigo se propasó conti…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el pelinaranja lo había golpeado, dejándolo, así, tendido en el piso.

-Que nos decías Rukia-chan?- preguntó Yuzu.

-Es que…- hizo una pausa para tomar valor y ahogar un sollozo. -mañana regreso a mi hogar.

-…

Ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabra alguna, estaban realmente sorprendidos; hasta que el mayor de los jóvenes rompió el silencio.

-Volverás?- preguntó casi intuyendo la respuesta.

-No. – dijo tratando de ahogar otro sollozo.

-Escuchaste eso Masaki ?!- dijo,

aferrado al póster de su esposa, el jefe de la familia.- Nuestra hija nos abandona!!.- decía mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

-Supongo que necesitarás ayuda con tus cosas.- dijo Ichigo; la chica solo asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del chico y se quedaron largo rato sentados en la cama en silencio.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – indagó Ichigo con su característico ceño fruncido.

-Hace tan solo dos días llegó la carta y no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar…

Casi sin darse cuenta la chica estaba llorando; al percatarse de esto el pelinaranja la acercó hacia él, y la sostuvo durante varios minutos en sus fuertes brazos.

Luego de un rato la volteó y la miró a los ojos; y secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Rukia…no llores al menos sonríe por última vez frente a mí.

Esto lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos; esos ojos entre violetas y azules, en los que tanto le gustaba perderse. La chica solo pudo escuchar a Ichigo.

-Me regalarás una última sonrisa?

-Sí.- dijo con vos entrecortada , no obstante, trató de sonreír y se acomodó nuevamente en los brazos del chico.

-Nos volveremos a ver, enana, ya lo verás.

-…

La chica se volvió acomodar en el pecho de Ichigo, quien la miraba con ternura y acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza; y allí se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente cuando despertó.

-Buenos días enana.

-Buenos días.- respondió esta juntando sus labios con los del chico beso. Un beso dulce pero a la vez desesperado.

Antes de quedarse sin aire la chica se levantó con pereza y fue a asearse. Ya casi era hora de irse.

Cuando volvió se sentó a desayunar en la mesa; todos estaban muy callados ya que era la última vez que Rukia desayunaría con ellos.

Acabado el desayuno entre algunos sollozos y abrazos la chica se despidió de todos; y junto con Ichigo se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara.

-Este es el adiós Ichigo, espero que puedas sobrevivir sin mi.- trató de decir algo para sentirse mejor.

-Ya te lo dije enana, nos volveremos a ver.

-No creo que sea así.- dijo con tristeza.- Así que…

Por favor cuídate y recuérdame como una muy buena amiga, yo haré lo mismo. Aunque me duela decirlo; es como esto debe ser. Solo amigos, y… Solamente un buen recuerdo

-Pero que dices?

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, ella selló sus labios con su último beso.

-Este, Ichigo, fue el último beso.- dijo la shinigami con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y así, partió a la sociedad de almas; donde la aguardaba mucho por hacer.


End file.
